I. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to taking action to defend against scenarios that result in false detection of semi-persistent-scheduling (SPS) activation or release.
II. Background
Wireless communication networks are widely deployed to provide various communication content such as voice, video, packet data, messaging, broadcast, etc. These wireless networks may be multiple-access networks capable of supporting multiple users by sharing the available network resources. Examples of such multiple-access networks include Code Division Multiple Access (CDMA) networks, Time Division Multiple Access (TDMA) networks, Frequency Division Multiple Access (FDMA) networks, Orthogonal FDMA (OFDMA) networks, and Single-Carrier FDMA (SC-FDMA) networks.
A wireless communication network may include a number of base stations that can support communication for a number of user equipments (UEs). A UE may communicate with a base station via the downlink and uplink. The downlink (or forward link) refers to the communication link from the base station to the UE, and the uplink (or reverse link) refers to the communication link from the UE to the base station.
Various reference signals (RSs), known to the UEs, may be transmitted in the downlink, for example, to facilitate channel estimation. In some cases, cell-specific RSs are provided, which are common to all UEs in a cell. In addition, UE-specific RSs may also be transmitted, embedded in data targeting specific UEs. Further, Multimedia Broadcast Single Frequency Network (MBSFN)-specific RSs may also be provided in case of MBSFN configurations. These RSs typically occupy specified Resource Elements (REs) within an Orthogonal Frequency Division Multiplexed (OFDM) symbol.